Winter Sun
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Faltaban pocas horas, sabía que él no llegaría, de cualquier manera seguiría adelante, sería feliz con una casa, un par de hijos y un perro. O quizá aún había una luz en ese sol de invierno. #Saspros [UA Modern]
1. Chapter 1

**Y **bueno, estaba escribiendo el epilogo de MLR, pero llegó esta idea, así que tuve que escribirla antes de que no me dejara continuar con el otro trabajo, ¿Y qué decir?, es un 2Shot, el siguiente capitulo sera desde la perspectiva de Aspros, y el final de la historia. Digamos que es un pequeño regalito para mis lectoras xD

Para quienes son shipers de SisifoxSasha y del TenmaxSasha, lo siento pero mi lado Saspros es más fuerte, miren que hasta ya tenemos abreviación de la pareja (?) Jajajaja, no en serio Saspros suena cool (?). Hace unos minutos antes de colgar este fanfic, me llego un MP de no diré nombres xD pero la manera en que trató de decirme que este Ship era vomitivo, me llevo a pensar ¿En serio creen que me lo tomare personal?. Desde mi punto de vista FanFiction es un lugar en donde puedes plasmar tus ideas tomando a tus personajes favoritos, si yo quiero Shipear a Sasha y Aspros es igual de valido como Shipean a Sasha x Tenma o Sasha x Sisifo, sinceramente, ni me viene ni me va si hacen berrinche, si patalean, si quieren actuar como puritanos/as del Canon.

Y como soy un alma benevolente, inundare FF con la pareja, así que **Deal with it!** :D

En fin, espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten, como dije solo sera un Twoshot, nada pesado, solo algo random que nació sin más.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de TLC no me pertenecen son obra de Teshirogi y Kurucanonico

**Advertencias: **UA Modern, CrackPairing.

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a dejar tu review y disfruta de la lectura.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Sun<strong>

* * *

><p>Deslizo el vestido de tul y seda italiana por su cuerpo, no se atrevió a mirar el reloj de la repisa que marcaba los segundos con la manecilla, ni vio por el ventanal la llegada de sus invitados; tenía un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera la brisa que entraba por su ventana relajaba su semblante melancólico, la mirada siempre viva y locuaz ahora estaba opacada, aguantando el llanto para no arruinar el delineador negro que le daba profundidad a sus ojos. Exhalo resignada, estaba decidido, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar, se casaría y sería feliz, tendría hijos una casa y un perro, moriría con una cabeza de color blanco y arrugas profundas en todo el cuerpo, símbolo de la experiencia y las buenas decisiones en su juventud, era el plan perfecto… para su familia, para la sociedad, para ella que solo se trataba de convencer de que aquello era lo mejor.<p>

Frente al espejo comenzó a recogerse el cabello, las manos le temblaban cada vez que trataba de colocarse un pasador, quizá era mejor si lo llevaba suelto, bufo molesta y dio un ligero gemido de frustración, estaba cansada de ella misma, de no tener el valor, porque de haberlo tenido, seguramente estaría con un vuelo directo a alguna isla del caribe a lado de la persona que amaba verdaderamente. Antes de continuar con su autocompasión, la puerta resonó, recordando que ya habían pasado tres horas desde que se encerrara en la habitación para arreglarse, horas que apenas habían sido unos minutos para ella… ojala así fuera su vida marital a partir de ese día. Escucho los distantes gritos agudos de sus amigas, Calvera y Yuzuriha la abrazaban y felicitaban, no todos los días Sasha se casaría con Sisifo Sagitarius, aquel era un acto de sociedad por de más celebrado entre sus familias.

Fueron vecinos de toda la vida, él ocho años mayor, ella una voluble jovencita que hasta los dieciséis, pensaba que encontrar al príncipe azul era un excelente proyecto de vida, hasta que todo se desmorono frente a sus ojos cuando se encontró con unos ojos azules, profundos como el firmamento y vivos como una fragua, para infortunio de Sisifo, no eran los de él.

Aspros no era el típico muchacho de familia acomodada que conquistaba a las muchachas de su edad, más bien era una especie de cretino que decía lo que pensaba en el momento, aun que estas fueran palabras duras y parcas, tal vez por esa irreverencia era que Sasha había quedado enamorada de él en cuanto Sisifo los presentó. Para ese entonces, estudiante de ingeniería, becado. A veces parecía que contactaba con Sagitarius para pode escalar en la sociedad, una actitud oportunista y nefasta, pero que con cada discurso de idealismo y libertad descartaba aquel pensamiento tan superficial de Sasha, Aspros era como los pensadores del siglo XVII, locuaz, romántico, soberbio, aun que a veces pudiera navegar en los extremos del pensamiento, agregándole un calificativo más, «apasionado». Las conversaciones que fluían con inteligencia, la hacían sentir más que una damisela dispuesta al postor más pudiente, o un mueble más de una lujosa casa, Aspros la trataba como un igual, con palabras secas y a su vez suaves, como los poemas de _John Keats_.

Y su primer beso, oh aquel instante único, evocar el nombre de Aspros en un susurro tibio contra sus labios, haciéndola sentir en el empíreo, deseando que el momento durara eternamente, su cuerpo oscilando y las piernas sosteniendo débilmente su peso. Estaban inmersos en una burbuja donde el mundo dejaba de existir, ser ellos mismos, disfrutar del utópico lugar creado para ambos, e idealizando el futuro.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba dentro del auto que la llevaría a la capilla, había estado recordando, ahogándose en su vieja quimera… suspiro por décima o quizá veinteava vez en esa mañana, ladeo el cuello para observar las calles, sin evitar verse a si misma tomada de la mano con aquel gallardo hidalgo, dueño de más que solo su corazón y sentimientos ¿Qué pensaría Sisifo de ello?, tal vez la tacharía de golfa, mujerzuela, u otro calificativo soez que pasaría de largo en ella, porque ya poco le importaba lo que el mundo pensara. Aun que el remordimiento la carcomiera por dentro, porque el pobre hombre anhelaba ser el único, el primer hombre, y era vilmente engañado. Sisifo no tenía la culpa, no del todo, porque si él no le hubiera presentado a Aspros, si él no la hubiera dejado a solas con él cuando tenia que atender el negocio familiar, u olvidar los aniversarios dejando a Aspros aprovechar la oportunidad de cortejarla, todo aquello no estaría pasando.

Sasha caminaría al altar con la frente en alto, orgullosa y enamorada. El auto viro en una calle muy conocida por Sasha, aquel sitio donde tuvo que aceptar lo que sentía, ese lugar en el que tuvo un apasionado beso bajo la lluvia, la escena más cliché y cursi que hubiera vivido hasta entonces, dejando que la realidad superara a la ficción, y permitiéndose traicionar a su juicio y moral. Porque otra vez Sagitarius la había dejado plantada, y otra vez debía pedir un taxi porque no soportaba los tacones o porque su chofer tenía los domingos libres y contaba con que el caballero castaño la llevara hasta su residencia, encontrándose con que la llovizna le arruinaba el costoso «Armani» que vestía para esa fecha, hasta que una sombrilla le cubría de la lluvia y un saco le abrigaba los hombros.

Aspros otra vez… sus mejillas ardieron, no supo si por el llanto o por tenerlo cerca, golpeándolo reiteradas veces en le pecho, mientras él solo sostenía el paraguas sobre su cabeza. Hubo un momento en el que parecía que dejaba de llover y solo sintió los brazos de Aspros ciñéndola contra su pecho, con los latidos de su corazón relajando el sollozo que paso a ser un hipo infantil. Cedió ante la necesidad de sentirse amada, se aprehendió a su cuerpo, precisa y embelesada, dejando que el verbo fuera reemplazado por un beso destemplado. Las frías gotas de agua que escurrían de su cuerpo se entibiaron, mientras el mundo continuaba su rumbo, mientras la gente los ignoraba y el pasar de los autos callaba el sonido de sus bocas moviéndose furiosas y urgidas.

La tumbo sobre la cama devorando su cuerpo, al diablo con la moral cuando ambos lo deseaban, restregaron sus cuerpos para sentir el calor, y sintió todo su cuerpo tiritar, sin saber si era de frío o nerviosismo. Se sintió pequeña, tanto literal como metafóricamente, las manos de Aspros como siempre se mostraron firmes y posesivas, estrechó la pequeña cintura, él comprobó que no solo los labios de Sasha eran tersos, todo en ella parecía terciopelo, _"bendita juventud"_, pensó. Deposito sus palmas sobre la espalda para delinear desde la zona lumbar hasta los omoplatos, Sasha suspiro de placer apenas experimentado, su cuerpo revoluciono en una serie de sensaciones frenéticamente cuando Aspros volvió a bajar y se hizo de sus glúteos.

Descubrió entonces que Sasha no era como las otras mujeres, ella era especial en todo el sentido que abarcaba la palabra, y debía hacerla sentir como tal, única, inalcanzable, infinita. Lentamente y con manos temblorosas, Sasha trato de deshacerse de las prendas de Aspros, comenzando por la corbata, que cayo al suelo seguido del saco para dar pauta a la titánica tarea de desabotonarle la camisa, los dedos eran torpes y apenas lograban sostener los redondeados botones metálicos, haciendo tintineos graciosos y obtusos.

—Tranquila —susurro en su oreja para luego morder el lóbulo, la carne suave casi era derretida por la saliva caliente de Aspros.

Con esfuerzo finalmente la camisa termino en el mismo lugar que las otras prendas, y observo el torso, pero ella necesitaba más, pasando los dígitos hasta el cinturón para aflojarlo, junto a los botones del pantalón.

—Esto lo haré yo —indico Aspros separándose de ella, mientras el frío se colaba por el medio de sus cuerpos, Sasha sintió que no podía separarse de Aspros y ansiosa observo como él terminaba por desnudarse.

Ahora estaban de igual a igual, dos seres humanos comunes, hombre y mujer, Sasha se quedo pasmada, miro avergonzada la desnudez del hombre que se sintió orgulloso al encontrarse con el rubor y vergüenza de la muchacha, las proporciones anatómicas de Aspros eran perfectas, desde los músculos hasta "esa" parte en especial.

Finalmente Sasha cogió valor para deslizar sus inmaculadas manos por el cuerpo de Aspros, comenzando desde el cuello y enredando tímidamente los dedos en la cabellera añil, descendiendo a las duras clavículas para más abajo encontrarse con los pectorales bien definidos, conforme el desliz se volvía más intimo, el calor llegaba como intensas olas de agua caliente, palpo con cuidado los abdominales, los oblicuos y al fin, logro sentir los ásperos vellos de donde comenzaba la zona genital. Percibió por única vez el cuerpo de Aspros tensarse, la rigidez de su cuerpo enmarcaba aun más la ya atlética figura masculina, una imagen tan erótica que Sasha no tardo en sentir la humedad entre sus piernas y un tirón en su vientre. Sus manos encontraron una dureza que no esperaba tuviera un cuerpo, "eso" era como hierro caliente que derretía sus manos, un poco paradójico tomando en cuenta que, el tacto de la piel era suave e incluso agradable. Los movimientos obtusos hacían que Aspros ansiara más de esas caricias, Sasha era inexperta, en efecto, pero eso no desquitaba que el placer de Aspros fuera más mental que físico.

—Sasha —articulo con dificultad y gruño ronco.

El acto continuó entre paulatinas caricias y los sonidos profundos de ambas gargantas, una experiencia placentera y única, si bien el desazón llegaría más tarde cuando cada quien tomara sus prendas; no podían negar que sus cuerpos embonaban perfectamente, habían sido creados para estar juntos, eso es lo que Sasha quería pensar.

—¿Has hecho esto con alguien más? —el silencio fue interrumpido por la trémula voz de Sasha.

—¿Qué cosa? —enarco él una ceja y suspiro.

—No me hagas decirlo —discutió —Es vergonzoso.

—Tú fuiste la que formulo una pregunta ambigua —contestó seco y con la mirada aun en el vientre de la niña.

—Sexo —susurro en un delgado hilo de voz.

—Eso es más claro —sonrío a medias y miro fijamente a los ojos verdes de la chiquilla —La verdad… algunas veces, no puedo decir explícitamente con quién o cómo pero lo he practicado.

Lo supuso, solo un hombre experimentado como Aspros, sería capaz de hacerla sentir de esa manera tan desenfrenada. Por momentos recordó las torpes caricias de Sisifo y el rechazo hacía ella por considerar aquello una falta de respeto; no es que ella fuera una mujer fácil, lo que había hecho con Aspros era su primera vez, pero de cualquier manera, se había sentido amada, deseada y protegida bajo su cuerpo. Hubo silencio.

Sus manos temblaron cuando diviso la torre de la catedral, estaba nerviosa, confundida, temerosa de tomar una decisión de la que no había marcha atrás, antes de que el auto se detuviera, la puerta se abriera y observara el tumulto de gente con sus amplias sonrisas, tuvo un ultimo recuerdo.

La noche anterior había vuelto a verlo, luego de prometer no hacerlo más, luego de perderse en la mirada suplicante de Sisifo, y huir de esa realidad para refugiarse en los brazos de Aspros, en un hotel de paso de la carretera, definitivamente se sentía la peor de las mujeres, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando su cuerpo lo suplicaba?, ni siquiera las palabras dóciles pero a su vez manipuladoras de Sagitarius, habían sido capaces de detener su marcha. Otra vez se encontraba suspirando el nombre de Aspros, alimentándose de él hasta la ultima gota como si no existiera el mañana, porque esa era su realidad, el mañana no existía, mañana sería la esposa de Sisifo, mañana a esas horas estaría en Paris disfrutando de su luna de miel… Mañana tendría hijos, una casa y un perro.

—Tomare el primer vuelo a Rusia —fue la primera oración de Aspros luego de terminar el acto.

Sasha serpenteo el vestido negro desde sus muslos hasta el pecho, aun mostrando la figura desnuda y sin vergüenza alguna, ya la había visto incontables maneras así, qué más valía una más, la ultima. No dijo nada, era lo mejor, ambos se necesitaban pero no podían estar juntos más de tres horas sin pelear, para empezar porque ella no era valiente y para terminar, porque Aspros era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle que no se casara, de cualquier manera guardarían en un rincón de sus vidas, aquellos momentos en los que todo era perfecto.

—Podría despedirte, pero a esas horas debo estar en la iglesia… —el gesto adusto de ella lo dijo todo y nuevamente impero el silencio.

—Despídeme ahora —apagó el cigarro en el cenicero a un costado de la cama y se levanto para envolverla en sus brazos, ella se negó, trato de zafarse de ese agarre que la doblegaba —Prometo que esta será la ultima vez…

Había dicho eso luego de tomar un café, cuando condujo hasta la gasolinera, frente a la casa de Sasha, a mitad de carretera, y luego de la primer ronda de sexo, aun que ellos sabían perfectamente que aquello no era solo sexo.

—Si tú me lo pides, no me casare… —susurró.

—Si sabes que es mi mejor amigo ¿Verdad? —y eso fue lo que enterró todas sus esperanzas.

Apenas durmió unas cuantas horas, dos o tres tal vez, esperaba no despertar, apenas reviso los casi cincuenta mensajes de Sisifo preguntando dónde estaba, a qué hora llegaba y con quién, aun que él lo sabía perfectamente. Un poco masoquista. Sisifo siempre lo supo, Sasha estaba enamorada de Aspros y él no le era indiferente, las miradas que se dedicaban, las veces que desaparecían casualmente al mismo tiempo, pero el silencio era lo mejor cuando ella era voluble y fácilmente manipulada, porque detrás de los ojos amables, y del temperamento atento, había un hombre que si bien era capaz de ayudar al más necesitado, también no dudaría en despedazarlos a ambos, pero amaba demasiado a Sasha como para llegar hasta ese extremo, claro si esta se revelaba, pero Sasha era una inofensiva oveja y él era su pastor, Aspros era el pérfido falso profeta que la perturbaría para ir más allá de esos pastizales.

Bajó del auto, la gente permaneció atenta a ella, elogiando el vestido, el porte, los murmullos de la gente se volvían voces espectrales, cada paso era como caminar en espinas, el viejo Sage le ofreció el brazo, y el vía crucis comenzó. Atravesó el umbral de la puerta de viejo roble, sus tacones hicieron rechinar la madera y todo quedo en total silencio, segundos después, comenzó a sonar el Canon. Trago saliva que espeso en su garganta, quería detenerse, dar la media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero fue tarde, ya estaba frente a Sisifo, que lentamente levanto el velo y se detuvo a contemplarla, tan indefensa, tan ingenua.

La misa se comenzó a oficiar, las palabras del sacerdote hablaban sobre amor y respeto, pero cómo tenerlos si nunca existió lo primero, por instantes cerro los ojos dibujando en la oscuridad el rostro de Aspros, tal vez cuando los abriera sería él y de alguna manera aquel bucle enervante de su vida no sería más que un mal sueño, pero al abrirlos solo se encontraba con el altivo orgullo de Sisifo al saber que pronto, ella sería su esposa.

La típica pregunta hecha en las bodas que había visto en las películas y novelas nunca llego, únicamente sintió el anillo de oro blanco deslizándose en su dedo, solo unos minutos más que se sellaría su futuro. Miro el semblante de Sisifo cambiar a uno de cólera, y la respuesta se encontraba en el rechinar de la puerta vieja de roble. Sintió su corazón detenerse, el aire se le escapo de los pulmones, no dudaría, nunca más. Aun a pesar del salvaje agarre de Sisifo, aun ante las maldiciones y los susurros exacerbados de la gente, de la decepción de su familia.

Corrió aun que el vestido largo le estorbara, aun que tropezara de vez en cuando, huyo a donde le dictaba su corazón..


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias! **a todas por sus review, y aquí la parte final de este Two Shot que aun no sé de dónde salio. Seré sincera, ya lo tenía preparado, y era bastante diferente, pero me pego el gusanito de una de mis parejas de la adolescencia [Si visitan mi perfil sabrán a qué me refiero xD] y bueno, termine escribiendo otra cosa diferente y dedicándole unos drabbles a un pairing del fandom de Fate.

Pero eso no significa que hice esto al ahí se va, no, no, creo que me salio un poco mejor a la anterior idea.

**¡Antes de olvidarlo! **Este capitulo esta inspirado en una película mexicana, llamada Enamorada, protagonizada por Maria Feliz y Pedro Armendariz, adoro la película y principalmente la escena en la que le llevan serenata.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SS TLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Shiori y Kurucanonico

Tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenido/a a dejar tu review y disfrutar de la lectura

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Sun Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Miro el cuerpo a su costado con detenimiento, no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa, aún se preguntaba cómo era capaz de hacerle una canallada a la encantadora muchacha, ya eran las tres treinta y no podía dormir, el silencio apenas era quebrantado por las manecillas del reloj avanzando, sentía el peso de todas sus culpas aplastándolo, haciéndolo sentir el peor de los hombres, una basura que se ahogaba con su propia autocompasión, sabía que nadie se detendría a observar su miseria, el mundo era egoísta y de cierto modo un perverso y maquiavélico ente que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de todos, esas sombras difusas que cargaban día a día y que apenas eran borradas con las migajas de felicidad que se les otorgaba.<p>

—¿No puedes dormir? —la delgada voz lo saco de su ensoñación y Aspros suspiro cansado.

—¿Hace cuanto que estas despierta? —preguntó con cierto atisbo de desdén que a veces podía ser doloroso.

—Poco tiempo, veinte o treinta minutos —susurro antes de bostezar, y una vez más se acomodo en el regazo de Aspros.

Los cabellos platinados cayeron suavemente por todo su torso, el aroma a lavanda ya no podía tranquilizarlo como antes, como cuando la conoció. Giro su cabeza a un costado y miro fijamente la pequeña foto enmarcada, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?, no recordaba muy bien, era torpe con las fechas, más aún cuando estas eran de años, y el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo algo más que la vida con Chris Walden era bastante. Los detalles sobre su acercamiento no eran muchos, simplemente la conoció en una de esas fiestas de ricos estirados como le gustaba denominarlas, invitación por supuesto de Sísifo, que temía quedarse solo ante la manada hambrienta de aves rapaces. Aun recordaba los ojos de color aguamarina que lo escrutaron con timidez, atrevida y discreta, no lo negaba, le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio, el largo cabello lacio de color platinado, que acentuaba con su piel y mirada, un encanto de mujer, aun que igualmente un peligro. La hija menor de los Walden y prima de un trío de déspotas soberbios, ella estaba en el más alto de los cielos y Aspros solo aspiraba a subir unos cuantos metros antes de ser devuelto a la realidad con un duro golpe.

Alcanzaron a compartir una pieza, entre palabras apenas cruzadas y miradas que dejaban entrever el peligro que él representaba para los intereses de los Walden; tal vez era la presión ejercida a la fémina, la que la hacía tenerle una devoción casi ciega a Aspros, o el temor de ser vendida, destino por el que pasaban la mayoría de las mujeres dentro de las familias aristócratas, los comentarios crudos de su hermana Ursula, e incluso la exigencia de sus primos para que estuviera a la altura de los estándares exigidos. Al final, la ultima carta a jugar era esa, escapar lo más lejos posible con Aspros, aun que se ganara el repudio de su familia.

¿Hubo amor? O más bien ¿Qué era el amor?, para Chris, el amor se definía en una palabra: Aspros, y para Aspros, el amor era algo extraño, obtuso, roto… no tenía una definición clara, tal vez porque nunca amó, tal vez porque lo único que conoció del amor le era arrebatado, una madre y un hermano, pero dio el paso, se aventuro a saber lo que era el amor a lado de la adolescente a la que le profesaba un futuro incierto. La boda sorprendió a todos, las amenazas de muerte sin hacerse esperar, las golpizas a mitad de la noche cuando regresaba cansado de la universidad, y la angustia de su esposa ente el salvajismo de su familia, la diplomacia y los modales solo eran una fachada fácilmente quebrantable cuando se amenazaba su pedazo de carne. Pero aguanto.

Concibió un nudo de sus remordimientos y continuo como si nada mientras sus dedos rozaban con algodón empapado en alcohol, las heridas frescas en la cara de Aspros, él solo desviaba la mirada a algún punto donde no encontrarse con el distante pesar de su mujer, a veces, preguntándose cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar. Haciendo un amago de su sentir cuando suspiraba cansado, prefirió continuar.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?, la pregunta se albergo en su pensamiento cuando la conoció, el característico cabello lila lo había llamado con intensidad, y los mansos ojos verdes fueron el detonante, obligándolo a mantener el temple, al parecer, las mujeres indefensas eran su debilidad. Sasha, así recordaba el nombre, de haberla conocido en otro momento, otras circunstancias, tal vez ahora correría el mismo destino que Chris, ¿la edad?, era lo de menos, para Aspros era lo mismo tirarse a una de cuarenta que a una de dieciséis, el descaro de su pensamiento era contradictorio con la moral que se presento como un grueso muro cuando la supo prometida de su mejor amigo. Porque Aspros podía ser un bruto descarado sin escrúpulos, pero jamás atentaría contra la lealtad que le tenía a Sísifo, y el respeto a su esposa.

¿Quién tenía la culpa?, tal vez la desesperanza de Chris… el verla sentada frente a la ventana todas las tardes sobando su vientre, porque la dicha de ser madre jamás llegaría, el carácter errático que cada vez más deterioraba su relación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación. O en caso contrario, la falta de atención de su amigo, el dejar a Sasha abandonada. ¡Pero que hombre más abnegado!... Oportunista, cruel, cínico. La lista de culpas de Aspros aumentaba conforme se acercaba a ella, Sasha lo consumía con fuego abrasador sacado del infierno, y al mismo tiempo sanaba sus heridas.

—¿Puedo saber al menos su nombre?...

La pregunta había sido directa y cruda, Chris podía ser encantadora y cauta, pero a veces sus palabras eran más hirientes que las marcas de sus largos dedos en la mejilla cuando los gritos ya no eran suficientes. La herida escocia, porque nombrar a Sasha sería tonto, porque jamás le creería, ¿cómo explicarle que se había terminado revolcando con la prometida de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo decirle que esa mujer era la definición misma del amor?, el silencio fue suficiente, y Chris comprendía que no podía competir jamás contra la mujer sin nombre, con la sombra de algo que ni siquiera sabía que forma tenía, o si amaba a Aspros igual que ella, recordando una de las tantas conversaciones de su madre con la nana «Ella es la otra y yo soy la señora», y deseó afianzarse con las uñas encarnadas a ello con fuerza, la idea lejana la golpearía pero ella seguiría pensando igual, esa mujer era una más de las tantas que pudiera tener Aspros, pero Chris siempre sería la única, la esposa… un titulo que le habían dado la tarde que firmo con tanto ahínco un trozo de papel olvidado entre más papeles debajo de la cama.

—_La verdad… algunas veces, no puedo decir explícitamente con quién o cómo pero lo he practicado._

—¿La amas? —Sasha preguntó, Aspros guardo silencio. —No sé si cuando estas conmigo piensas en ella, pero, cuando yo estoy contigo solo pienso en ti.

Eso había sido el detonante, esa fue la primera vez que con una amarga sonrisa, Aspros dejo que su debilidad saliera a flote, abrazando con fuerza a Sasha y dejando que algunas lagrimas corrieran libres, desgraciada y vengativa, así era su naturaleza, el auto flagelo al que se sometía lo degeneraba lentamente. Llegó a casa como siempre con el semblante adusto, una vez más estaba ahí, tratando de sonreír hipócrita, pero Chris no estaba frente a la ventana.

Se encontró con el sobre blanco en la mesa de la cocina, lo abrió sin cautela y lo leído en sus dos hojas lo helo, encontró la razón por la que Chris nunca había podido darle hijos, la razón por la que estaba tan demacrada en los últimos días, su enfado, su amargura contra el mundo y contra si misma.

¿Te arrepientes?, una pregunta obvia cuando luego de tantos años por primera vez, se paraba en las puertas de una iglesia, dolido y subyugado ante la disposición de ese hombre crucificado detrás del altar, necesitaba respuestas… no, necesitaba consuelo, se sentó en la primera banca y timidamente levanto la cabeza, exigiendo una respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo podía pedirle ayuda cuando él era solo un mortal desgraciado?, las preguntas que llenaban su cabeza solo se expresaban cada vez que Aspros apretaba los puños con impotencia.

—Hijo —la apacible voz masculina des sacerdote lo hizo virar.

—Intente confrontarlo en mi casa, pero al parecer nunca acudió al llamado, así que… creí que era mejor a encararle aquí en su propia casa.

La sosegada mirada avellana del hombre fue suficiente, se sentó junto a Aspros y fijo su vista en la imagen del altar.

—Dicen que él cura las heridas con amor, pero el amor es lo que me esta matando —mascullo avergonzado de conversar tan abiertamente con un desconocido, aun que su interlocutor parecía comprender perfectamente su pesar.

—¿Qué es el amor para ti? —la pregunta desconcertó a Aspros, abrió ligeramente la boca para dar una respuesta pero no la encontró —Ese es el problema, ni tú mismo sabes qué es el amor.

En ese momento, todas la teorías de los grandes pensadores de la filosofía y la literatura, se diluían en un frasco dejando solo aire, al carajo con los conceptos de Hegel o con las criticas de Kant, no había respuesta para algo tan paradójico como era el enfrentar la sabiduría de aquel hombre que había bajado al mundo de los mortales para perdonar sus pecados a cambio de nada más que su fe y amor. ¿Quién sería tan estupido para pedir algo tan inseguro como eso?.

—Él puede perdonar mis más aberrantes pecados ¿verdad? —sus manos temblaron y su corazón palpito con fuerza.

El amor de Sasha no era una aberración, su amor era puro y sincero, lo hacía sentir libre, soberano de su propia quimera.

—Para perdonarte, tú debes perdonarte primero, y a los demás, amarte a ti y amar a los demás, no es solo cuestión de pedirle y esperar a que caigan las respuestas del cielo, he perdido la cuenta de todas las personas que llegan pidiéndole por sus enfermos, sus hijos y esposos, sus trabajos y economía, pero nunca ofrecen nada a cambio. Pesando que con unas cuantas lagrimas de arrepentimiento espontáneo lograran intercambiar sus demandas.

—Creí que funcionaba así —sonrío sardónico, una media sonrisa amarga que le punzaba.

—¿Cuál es tu herida? —enarco una ceja con curiosidad.

—Si te lo digo me correrás a patadas —exhalo preparándose para soltar aquello que tanto le oprimía el pecho —Tengo una esposa. —tuvo miedo de decir el resto y se quedo callado.

—Y ¿Eso es tan malo? —el sacerdote casi dio una risotada, pero recompuso su templanza.

—Una esposa enferma, tiene cáncer… terminal, hace no mucho que lo detectaron… y me tiro a la prometida de mi mejor amigo, que por si fuera poco es una jodida mocosa que apenas va para los veinte. Dios debe estar preparándome el caldero más caliente y pútrido del infierno ¿verdad?

Aspros sintió la ardiente punzada en su oído derecho, tomándolo por sorpresa, no evito el gemido de dolor, y el reflejo de alejarse, pero el sacerdote lo mantuvo aferrado a su mano por unos segundos más, retorciendo la carne, hasta soltarlo y dar un largo suspiro de pena.

—¿Esperas que te de la absolución por eso? —volteó a mirarlo, se topo con la imagen de un hombre arrepentido o el mejor de los actores.

La mandíbula suelta, los hombros caídos, la mirada opaca y las manos a los costados, como si esperase la llegada de la muerte, no vio la entereza de unas manos suplicando juntas el perdón de los cielos ni los ojos cristalizados como una ofrenda, mucho menos la firmeza de sus rodillas sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto al sacrificio como un cordero.

—Solo espero escuchar a alguien que no me diga que soy un cerdo, un degenerado, un monstruo —susurró.

En ese momento solo vino la nada, dejo de pensar, dejo de sentir, si en ese momento alguien le clavaba un cuchillo, quizá no lo sentiría, pronto la noche llego y Aspros aun permanecía en la iglesia, la respuesta seguía siendo difusa.

Los días venideros no fueron menos pesados, dejo de verla, se dedico enteramente a Chris, a sus necesidades, a todo lo que ella quisiera de él, tal vez como una enmienda a todos los errores cometidos, la canallada de abandonarla por un sueño que ahora era lejano y a su vez tan real que aun podía sentirlo en la carne. Tomo la mano de la mujer entre las suyas, frágil y tibia, ya no poséala firmeza de sus años lozanos, ni la suavidad característica de una joven aristócrata, el trabajo en casa era rudo y a veces cruel con la belleza superficial de la mujer, tal vez por eso el hombre la valoraba más cuando esta se convertía en su esposa. La miro marchitarse con el tiempo, las ganas se fueron, el dolor les dio la bienvenida.

—No estas obligado a quedarte —musito débil, cansada, tal vez más cansada consigo misma que de Aspros.

—En las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas? —la promesa devota de estar juntos, amarse hasta que la muerte los separara, y ahora aquello se empleaba de manera literal.

Chris solo quiso aferrarse a él una vez más, sentirlo suyo, saber que aún ante el desconcierto del futuro, ante el delgado hilo de su vida, sintiendo como un placebo de vigor en esa vida casi extinta. Por un momento, todas las culpas de Aspros se fueron, añorando los años más tiernos de su vida, los brazos de Walden eran calidos y reconfortantes, como los de su madre. Volvieron a aquellos días de felicidad, volvieron a ser lo que alguna vez fueron antes de los errores, antes de los pasos en falso, y la alegría se convirtió en ese paraíso perdido en medio de la niebla.

El ultimo beso en su frente, le fue otorgado con el más sincero de los perdones, liberándose de ella y de sus ataduras, liberando a Aspros de todo lo que lo atara, lo amaba tanto que en sus últimos momentos, calló y solo actuó enternecida por las lagrimas de él ante la inminente despedida. El funeral silencioso, con un único presente que estrujaba las margaritas rosas, mientras a sus espaldas el sol brillaba con la gente siguiendo la rutina.

«Chris Walden esposa y amiga, de su esposo Aspros»

Una simple frase seca y cortante, ella no hubiera querido más. Aspros simplemente llegó a casa y lanzó el saco a la cama, miro el techo pensando seriamente en devanarse los sesos, o tirarse desde el último piso, pensó tantas cosas hasta que el timbre sonó, y de mala gana se encamino a la puerta. Sasha agradeció la invitación y el café, Aspros no sabía que decir o que hacer, la había dejado de ver desde hace meses, que parecieron años, y Chris había puerto hace dos días. Sin embargo la respuesta llegó espontánea, como todo en su vida, Sasha lo abrazó, dejo que los delgados brazos lo envolvieran, y la sensación que lo embargo era diferente a la vivida con Walden, en ella encontraba el amor que se tienen un hombre y una mujer, la necesidad de no soltarla y el calmar de sus demonios.

—Es lo mejor —acotaron sin rodeos.

Las despedidas siempre eran duras, pero para ellos, la despedida solo era un comienzo más a una vida ya conocida por ser desventurada.

¿Cuántos vasos eran los que ya había consumido de ron?, desde la tercera botella ya había perdido la cuenta, sus palabras se habían perdido y solo entre susurros pronunciaba su nombre, aun con la lengua adormecida; al fondo escuchaba el trío de guitarras acompañándolo en su pena, dio una bocanada más del cigarro que estaba por extinguirse, y los recuerdos llegaron a él.

Caminó bajo la llovizna de la madrugada, sus pasos que hacían eco en las desoladas calles se perdían en la lejanía, observo el balcón que se alzaba imponente, y detrás de él, se encontraba la causa de sus desvelos, las palabras de un viejo amigo, hombre de experiencia y sabio consejero, estaban presentes. Alzo la cabeza para divisar la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche, que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas, ella estaba ahí.

—Vengo a pedirte perdón… —pronuncio quedo y despacio —Sin esperar a que me lo concedas, tal vez mis palabras se pierdan porque tienen que subir muy alto, y tu balcón esta siempre cerrado. Por eso otras voces, tendrán que decirte, lo que no dejas que yo te diga.

El acorde de las guitarras amenizo el momento, la suavidad de la melodía se expandía en el viento helado, como un susurro calido en esa noche fría, Aspros permaneció atento a ese ventanal, esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario, la esperaría toda la vida, porque sin querer, había terminado enamorado de esa chiquilla terca e ingenua. La sombra del menudo cuerpo a través de las cortinas le acelero el corazón, ella estaba ahí, escuchando la oda a ese amor prohibido, Sasha se asomaba tímidamente dudando de salir, finalmente abrió suavemente la ventana, el camisón blanco le daba ese aire a un ser sobrenatural, el alma de Aspros viajo hasta ese balcón para perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos esmeralda.

Volvieron al juego, porque no importaba el que Aspros se enterara que ella dentro de unos meses, se casaría con Sísifo, si habría de morir por esa mujer lo haría sin chistar.

Volvieron a encontrarse, a ser un solo ser, la culpa y el remordimiento no llegaron, aun que sabían que estaba mal, Aspros por traicionar la memorias de Chris, y Sasha por traicionar a Sísifo. La estrecho contra su cuerpo sin importar nada más, esa era la ultima vez que la tendría entre sus brazos, o eso juro, pero regresaban a la misma contienda sin fin a la que se habían sometido por voluntad propia.

El ser humano era tan frágil…

Acomodo su maleta esperando no olvidar nada, el departamento estaba vacío tanto o más que él, Aspros renegó de si mismo, la única cosa que no hacia juego con las paredes blancas y los muebles cubiertos era una cruz en el buró, alguna vez había pertenecido a Chris, y ahora él no sabía qué hacer, lo tomo entre sus manos, lo observo por algunos segundos y sonrío cansado, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a huir Aspros?, guardo la cruz en la bolsa del pantalón y salio de ese lugar que le traía variadas memorias. Tomo un taxi, la charla comenzó sin querer entre las palabras cortantes de Aspros y la sonrisa sincera del hombre, el camino al parecer iba a ser largo porque el trafico no ayudaba en nada, miro en la otra calle, el auto negro adornado de listones blancos y flores, una novia, ¿Sería Sasha?, su corazón se constriño.

—Ay el amor, que reacio es ¿verdad? —Aspros solo asintió y una mueca dolorosa apareció en su rostro —Yo me enamore de una muchacha, solo que… nosotros si estuvimos juntos, pero lo que nunca falta, los problemas.

Guardo silencio un rato y Aspros se resigno, tal vez era mejor preguntar y escuchar, que seguir en ese silencio que lo carcomía.

—¿Y qué paso? —alzó ligeramente una ceja.

—Hubo un pleito, a ella le mordía lo orgullo y a mi… bueno, ya sabe qué dicen de los hombres —soltó una risa y suspiró —Con una lagrima que ella hubiera derramado, yo me hubiera hincado, y le hubiera pedido perdón —otra vez silencio, el claxon de los autos perdió sentido, todo en realidad lo perdió ¿Por qué estaba ahí?...

Aspros miro el reloj, ella se estaba casando a unas cuantas cuadras, el embotellamiento al fin comenzó a avanzar, Aspros toco la manija de la puerta, el semáforo se puso en rojo… _corre… _su corazón palpito intensamente y sus sentidos se adormecían. _Corre, _pronto estaría en un vuelo en dirección a Rusia, qué más daba. Si, qué más daba, si ahora estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, aun que el pecho le ardiera y el saco se agitara violentamente, diviso la iglesia, no importaba si ella ya estaba casada, igual la tomaría entre brazos.

Abrió la puerta agitado, cuando sus ojos la alcanzaron, miro la duda que lentamente se desvanecía para darle paso a la única verdad en ese recinto, Sasha corrió asta alcanzar su mano, la gente bramaba, escandalizada, avergonzada, adversa a esa burbuja que Aspros compartió con Sasha. Se besaron contra el mundo, el sacerdote solo alcanzo a sonreír discretamente, así que era ella, ambos embargados por la misma pena, eran curiosos los caminos de dios ¿verdad?.

Salieron de la iglesia, el blanco del vestido se mancho con lodo pero no importaba, el velo cayo a mitad de calle junto a los tacones, el ramo quedo olvidado siendo arrollado por un auto. Sísifo solo se mordió el labio con impotencia, para luego reír, estaba loco, tal vez, la vida era una ironía, tomo su deportivo negro y decidió escapar también, todo había terminado.

No sabían donde estaban, la verdad es que poco importaba, Aspros se sentó junto a ella ofreciéndole un vaso de café, y colocándole el saco en los hombros, rieron cuando escucharon por la TV de la pequeña tienda, la nota de la novia fugitiva, suspiraron al unísono a su vez que miraban el sol comenzar a salir, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, o tal vez en toda una vida, que sentían la calidez de un sol de invierno. El autobús se detuvo en la gasolinera, se levantaron de la banca y subieron tomados de la mano, ¿Destino?, qué importaba si siempre, a donde quiera que fueran, este terminaba por unirlos.


End file.
